


Together

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 在大冷天穿了件半暴露的铁匠服装之后，Tony在圣诞节前病了好几天。





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073792) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



“玩的开心，Buck。”Steve抓过Bucky，给他一个快速的拥抱，“帮我跟Natasha道别，等你们回来我们再见面。”

“我会跟她说的，”Bucky说道，从Steve那里抽身，“你确定你不想来吗？”

“不了，我想留在这里。”

Bucky咧开嘴笑：“因为Tony？”

Steve能感觉到脸颊上的热量。他知道自己在脸红，忍不住只好笑了。“有很多的原因。”他咳嗽道，“Tony只是刚好成为最好的那个。”

Bucky翻了个白眼：“Natasha是对的，你们俩真是般配到令人讨厌。”

Steve咯咯地笑：“反正我也没地方可以去，而Tony不想回到一间空荡的大屋，一起过圣诞节的话应该会不错。”

“你找到礼物送给他了吗？我知道你在头疼这个。”Bucky问道。

Steve不断地变换站姿：“我给他买了几样东西，也不知道他会不会喜欢，但我希望他会。”他光是想到给Tony的礼物就很紧张，他想要做一些特别的事，但是他又做不了多少。

“别担心，Steve，无论你送什么他都会喜欢的。”

“谢了，Buck。”

“而且你们几乎能拥有整间学院，大多数人已经回去放假了。”Bucky的手机在鸣叫，他把它从口袋里拿出来。“应该是Natasha，她已经准备好离开了。我之后再联系你。”

“没问题，Buck，玩的开心。”

Steve看着Bucky的身影消失在昆式战机的起落架里，Natasha肯定已经在里面了。跟Fury走得近有很棒的特权，像是能驾驶昆式战机前往俄罗斯过个短假。

Steve往Stark大厦走去，他知道Tony很可能在他的工作室里。他之前跟他用电话联系过，显然Tony正在捣腾他的最新杰作。当Steve问他，他说这是个惊喜，他告诉Steve，他会爱上它的，而这是会让Steve更加好奇那会是什么东西。

现在距离圣诞节还有几天，大多数人已经离开了学院。Steve想知道Tony会在圣诞节做些什么，他会离开吗，或者他会叫上他一起去吗，但是Tony最终想要留在学院里陪Steve。他的家人都已经不在了，他的过去只剩下Bucky，他很感激这一点，然而即使他在未来有很多的朋友，他也只是想要和Tony一起度过时光。

Steve一去到大厦，他就走向电梯，让Jarvis带他去工作室。电梯门打开时，所视之处并没能Tony的身影。

“Tony？”Steve呼叫道。

“在！”Tony吼了回来，“等一秒钟！”

Steve在等Tony从浴室里出来时，他看了眼工作室中央的桌子上面的杂乱的东西。工具到处都是，还有几副不同的臂甲，肯定是Tony为了钢铁侠战衣制作的。Steve留意到几张画着某种服装设计的纸，他不确定那到底是什么。

浴室门打开了。“嘿，Tony。”他转向Tony的方向，一个问题已经到了嘴边，“这是——”

他说到一半停了下来。Tony站在距离他几英尺以外，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“你觉得如何？”Tony问道。

Steve张大嘴注视着Tony。他正穿着一套新的服装，Steve很难确定那是什么。他穿着黑色的靴子，匹配他右手臂上的臂甲；深棕色的裤子连着三个在下腹位置的皮带扣，他的弧形反应堆上连着四条皮带；腰部以上的其他部分都是暴露着的，正炫耀着Tony到底有多健壮。

Steve知道Tony的衣服底下有肌肉，他在他们拥抱的时候总是能感觉到，当然，Steve曾经见过Tony穿着泳装，然后他的视线就略微黏在他身上了，但是这一身真的很能显示Tony的身材。

“这是什么？”Steve嘶哑着说，他终于能够说话而不是光盯着看。

“我是一个铁匠！”Tony笑着双手叉腰，相当欣赏自己的作品。

“那是我的第二个猜想。”

Tony的眉毛翘了起来：“你的第一猜想是什么？”

 _ _不可描述的东西，__ Steve想。“这不重要。”

“噢，拜托！”Tony乞求道，“我想知道。”

“不要。”Steve决定不把他那 _ _下流__ 的想法说出来，他真的只能这样形容。他忽然就脸红发烫，他能感觉到自己的脸颊和身体在升温。“为什么你要穿成铁匠？”

“我之前有一天在Odin过来接Thor回去过他们自己的节日的时候看见他了，他提到他需要一名铁匠，所以我就提供帮助啦。”Tony自豪地述说道。

Steve对Tony温暖地笑着。他总是贴心并急切地想要帮助别人，这是Steve爱他的其中一点。“那很棒，Tony，Odin有……没有让你做这一身？”

Tony厌恶地把脸揉成一团：“没有，我做这一身只是因为我想要从精神上进入状态，可以说是去拥抱我内心的铁匠。”

“噢，很好。”Steve松了一口气。

“你……不喜欢吗？”Tony问道。

Steve能看见Tony眼里的恐惧，就像是他让他失望了。“我当然喜欢！”Steve快速地回道，不想要Tony抢先一步开始去想那些负面的想法。 _ _我比你想象得要喜欢得多，__ 他想。“我只是……你知道现在外面有多冷吧？我不想你得肺炎。”

Tony立刻就精神起来了。一瞬前Steve在他眼里看到的潜在的阴郁已经消失，Tony冲上前来绕住他的手臂，然后Steve高兴地抱回去。

“我不会生病了，就算会，这也完全值得。”

Steve叹气：“Tony，我不想要你生病。”

Tony依偎得更近了，把脸埋在Steve的肩膀上。Steve能感觉到Tony滚烫的气息喷在他的皮肤上，这让他打了个颤。

“如果我生病了，你会来照顾我的，对吧？”

“我当然会。”Steve在他耳边呢喃道。

“很好，”Tony往后退，然后笑道，“因为我有些工作要做！”

*

“Steeeeeve，”Tony哀嚎，“这不值得。”

Steve咯咯笑着，手里捧着一碗热汤朝Tony走去。Tony躺在床上，靠着很多个枕头，他的脸颊和鼻子都是鲜亮的红色。

“我不知道你认为在这冻死人的天气底下制造武器会发生些什么，”他坐到床边，手里还是捧着那碗汤，“好几个小时，Tony。”

“直到你过来接我并把我拖走，我都不知道已经过了五个小时了。”Tony回道，他的鼻子堵住了，Steve能听出来他的声音都变了。

“直到Jarvis提醒我，我都不知道你已经在外面这么长时间了。”Steve叹气，他应该多注意点的。他一直在大厦等Tony回来，但装饰大厦制造惊喜十分让他分心，“不然我就早几个小时把你拽回来了。”

“你装饰了大厅。”Tony呢喃道。

“你喜欢吗？”Steve问道。

“我当然喜欢，”他皱眉，“我很抱歉，Steve。”

“抱歉？你在道歉什么呢？”

Tony低头看着现在在他手里的汤。Steve不知道他会为了什么而道歉。他自作主张地去帮助Odin，并且因此染病，没错，他不应该穿着这么暴露的服装站在冷天底下，但他并没有理由去道歉。

“我们今晚本应一起装饰圣诞树的，现在我感觉非常虚弱，甚至都不想动弹。”

Steve惊讶地注视着他。“Tony，”他握住他的手，“我们可以等到你好点之后再装饰圣诞树，你没必要为此道歉。”

“我本来很期待的，我从来没机会跟我爸一起做这种事，通常都是跟我妈妈和Jarvis，但是，”他抬眼看向Steve，“当你提出来的时候我是那么的开心，我们可以一起去装饰圣诞树。”

Steve温柔地笑着，捏了捏他的手：“我们还是可以一起这么做。你要把这汤喝了，并且去休息，然后，你就会好得跟新的一样，接着我们就去装饰圣诞树。”

Tony笑了：“我真的很高兴你没有离开学院。”

Steve转过身，把汤碗放到床头柜上。他朝Tony靠近，然后亲吻他的额头。“我是不会离开你的。”

Tony咯咯地笑：“我们都没有真正要回的家，虽然这样想会很奇怪，但只是我们有彼此。”

“没错。”Steve把碗拿起来，里面的汤仍然微热，“我觉得，现在应该已经凉到可以喝了。”

Tony从Steve那里接过汤碗，放到大腿上。“谢谢你，Steve，也许明年你可以和我一起回大宅那边？”

“当然，我很乐意跟你去。”Steve笑道，“现在，还有一大堆你在我生病时给我买的佳得乐剩下，你想要哪一种口味？我去帮你拿过来。”

“帮我拿一瓶蓝色的。”Tony啜饮一口他的汤，“只是两个星期前你还是一个豆芽菜，而且生病了，这样想挺奇怪的。”

“我知道，感觉就像是一场梦，真的。”Steve说着，离开房间去拿Tony的佳得乐。

*

Tony把汤喝完、吃下他的药之后，Steve把他身后的枕头拿开好让他躺下。

“你会待在这里陪我吗？”Tony问道。

“我没打算离开。”Steve已经在脱下鞋子和外套，“你介意我上来吗？”

Tony的眼睛睁得大大的。Steve微笑，为自己捕捉到Tony无防备的时候感到自豪。在他血清失效的时候，Tony的陪伴帮了大忙，他想要为Tony做相同的事。他同样也喜欢在Tony身旁，和他一起醒来。

“当然不。”Tony笑道。

Steve盖上被子，Tony立刻就蜷缩着贴着他，把头靠在他的胸前。

“嗯，这很棒，你好暖和。”

Steve把手臂环上Tony，把他抱紧。“感觉好点了吗？”

“一点点，希望到了早上我就能好，然后我们就可以去装饰圣诞树了。”

“听起来很完美。去睡觉吧，如果你醒来需要什么东西的话，我就在这里。”Steve亲吻他的额头。

“然后我们可以把我们的礼物放到树下。”

“是啊，”Steve说道，“我给你买了几样东西。” _ _而且我还给你画了一幅画，希望你会喜欢，__ 他想，“我希望你喜欢我的礼物。”

“嗯，我肯定我会喜欢你给我的任何东西。”Tony嘟哝着，他开始迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

没过多久Tony就熟睡了。因为鼻塞，他略微打着鼾，而且他还在Steve的恤衫上流口水。Tony是如此的对他满意，这温暖了他的心房。他喜欢看见Tony如此的放松和快乐。

“我爱你。”Steve呢喃道。他从来没有把这句话大声说出来过，Tony也没有。他有点害怕这可能会把Tony吓跑。意识到这听起来是多么的愚蠢，他叹了口气。 _ _我会尽快告诉他的，他值得去知道，__ Steve想。

Tony能不能在圣诞节之前好起来去装饰圣诞树仍是个未知数，Steve关心的就只有他们能在一起度过这个节日。


End file.
